1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer with a detachable display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable computer has a display module, and a main computer module connected directly to the display module to form a single unit for outdoor use. However, when the conventional portable computer is used indoors, the relative position between the display module and the main computer module is severely limited due to the single unit configuration, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. In addition, when the display module is to be replaced with a larger one or when the main computer module is to be upgraded, the entire portable computer may have to be replaced, thereby resulting in unnecessary waste.